1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing accessories and more specifically to a fish hook remover, which strips a fish hook out of a fish""s mouth.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are at least two patents which disclose a fish hook extractor, which use a pivoting arm to remove a hook from a fish""s mouth. U.S. Pat. No. 1,728,864 to Kramer discloses a fishhook disgorger. The fishhook disgorger includes a pivoting arm which is placed inside a hook and pivoted by pulling a lever pivotally connected to a parallelogram assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,822 to Tieman discloses a fishhook extractor. The fishhook extractor includes a pivoting arm which is placed inside a hook and pivoted by squeezing a knob and handle together to rotate the pivoting arm. However, neither of the above fish hook extractors include structure for retaining the fishing line, when the attempted removal of the fish hook is occurring.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a fish hook remover which retains the fishing line while the fish hook is removed with a rotary arm.
The present invention provides a fish hook remover that retains the fishing line while the fish hook is being removed. The fish hook remover includes a lengthwise base member, a combination handle, an actuation rod, and a rotary arm. The combination handle is attached to one end of the lengthwise base member and a yoke is formed on the other end of the lengthwise base member. The actuation rod is slidably retained by the lengthwise base member. A knob is attached to one end of the actuation rod and a gear rack is formed on the other end of the actuation rod. An opening is formed through the lengthwise base member between each ear of the yoke to expose the gear rack.
The rotary arm includes a first rotating body, a second rotating body, a drive shaft, and a pinion gear. The first and second rotating bodies preferably have a semi-circular shape. The first rotating body is attached to one end of the drive shaft and the second rotating body is attached adjacent the first rotating body on the drive shaft such that a clearance area is formed therebetween for the insertion of a fish hook. A male drive profile is formed on the other end of the drive shaft to receive the pinion gear.
The pinion gear includes a female drive profile which is sized to receive the male drive profile. The pinion gear mates with the rack formed on the other end of the actuation rod. The pinion gear is retained between two ears of the yoke. The drive shaft is inserted through the pinion gear and both ears of the yoke. A retention device is attached to the other end of the drive shaft to retain the rotary arm, axially relative to the ears of the yoke.
A spring is preferably slipped over the actuation rod and retained between the knob and the combination handle. In use, the clearance area is slipped over the fish hook and pushed as close as possible to a bight of the fish hook. The fishing line is wrapped around the combination handle and the actuation rod is depressed; the rack causes the pinion on the rotary arm to pivot at least 90 degrees; and pivoting of the rotary arm pushes the flesh of the fish off the barb of the hook.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fish hook remover that retains a fishing line, while a rotary arm is striping a hook from the mouth of a fish.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a fish hook remover that includes a rotary arm that pivots over 90 degrees.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.